sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Little (actor)
| birth_place = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, comedian | years_active = 2005–present }} Steve Little (born July 1, 1972) is an American actor, voice actor and comedian best known for his roles on the shows Eastbound & Down, Adventure Time, The Grinder, and Haters Back Off. He currently co-stars on the Adult Swim series Neon Joe, Werewolf Hunter. Career Little is best known for his role as Stevie Janowski in the HBO series Eastbound & Down. Little is a member of The Groundlings, an improvisational and sketch comedy troupe based in Los Angeles. Joe Murray encountered Little and asked Little if he was interested in being a voice actor and decided that Little matched the "Dung Beetle" characters Chip and Skip."Character Museum ," Joe Murray Studio He made an appearance in the movie ''Accepted. He has made three appearances as "Crazed Naked Man" on Reno 911! Steve has voiced Chip & Skip and Lemmings on Camp Lazlo and worked as a writer for the show; his writing partner was usually Merriwether Williams. In August 2010 he appeared on the MTV comedy series Warren the Ape. In 2011, Little starred in Todd Rohal's film The Catechism Cataclysm. Little wrote and starred in a Nickelodeon pilot called Cosmic Signals. He has also voiced characters such as Dr. Barber, and Lolly Poopdeck on The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. He is currently the voice of The Duke of Nuts, Turtle Princess, Abracadaniel and Peppermint Butler on the Cartoon Network cartoon Adventure Time. Little plays the recurring character Stevie Janowski, a middle school band teacher who idolizes and serves as the personal assistant of the main character, Kenny Powers, on the HBO series Eastbound & Down. He hadn't met Danny McBride or the show's tight-knit crew before auditioning for the role, but the family atmosphere was "very welcoming." After being cast, Little based some of Stevie's mannerisms and emotions on people he went to high school with. Little co-starred in two of Quentin Dupieux's surreal films, Wrong and Wrong Cops. In 2012, Little appeared in the 30 Rock episode "Leap Day". Little also appeared on The Office as a random man that followed through on an invite to Michael Scott's Hotel Room party that nobody else really showed up to. In 2013, Little starred with Melinda Hill in an episode of the web series Romantic Encounters. In 2014, he starred in short film Rat Pack Rat, which won jury award at 2014 Sundance Film Festival. As of the fall of 2015, Little has been starring as Todd in the Fox sitcom The Grinder and as Cleve Menu in the Adult Swim show Neon Joe, Werewolf Hunter. On April 5, 2016, it was announced that Little will be starring in the Netflix show, Haters Back Off as Miranda Sings' uncle Jim alongside Colleen Ballinger and Angela Kinsey. Voice acting *''Camp Lazlo'' - Chip, Skip, Additional Voices *''The Mighty B!'' - Additional Voices *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' - Dr. Barber, Lolly Poopdeck, Additional Voices *''Adventure Time'' - The Duke of Nuts, Abracadaniel, Turtle Princess, Peppermint Butler, Additional Voices *''Uncle Grandpa'' - Kev (Pilot Episode) *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' - Slog, Additional Voices *''Mars Safari'' - Bullgoose *''How I Met Your Mother'' - Test Taker *''Mike Tyson Mysteries'' - Alex Schmidt (Ep. 15) *''Jammers (film)'' - Danny *''Regular Show'' - Spacey McSpaceTree *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' - Spider with a Top Hat *''Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling'' - Cowboy References External links * Category:Living people Category:American male comedians Category:American comedians Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:1972 births Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American male voice actors Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners